The NHGRI Office of the Clinical Director manages Clinical Support Services for Genetics and Genomics in a variety of ways. 1. The Office provides extensive administrative support for medical personnel in their performance of clinical research into rare genetic diseases. This includes credentialing of health care professionals, support of their state licenses, provision of parking spaces for acute care providers, scheduling of patients and their tests, arranging contracts for clinical testing, and providing reimbursement for travel, outside medical testing, and especially genetic testing. 2. The Office also provides academic support and infrastructure for clinical investigators, including the setting of policies for the Institute, assisting in patient recruitment, handling patient, physician, and Congressional inquiries by phone, FAX, or e-mail, providing advice regarding clinical protocol writing, tracking protocols through the Institutional Review Board (IRB) approval system, managing monitoring of the Institute's clinical protocols, establishing a Data Safety and Monitoring Board and arranging its meetings twice a year, and creating and maintaining a Statistical Consultation Service for the entire Institute. The Clinical Director also supervises the administrative personnel as well as research nurses and nurse practitioners for the Institute, and schedules ward coverage. The Clinical Director provides financial and administrative supervision of the Bioethics Core and the IRB. 3. The Office of the Clinical Director advances clinical and translational research in the NHGRI by fostering new initiatives such as the NIH Undiagnosed Diseases Program (in collaboration with the NIH Clinical Center). 4. The NHGRI Clinical Director supports the Clinical Center by contributing to the hospital's policy making, participating in biweekly meetings of the Medical Executive Committee, and representing the Clinical Center to distinguished visitors. 5. The NHGRI OCD manages the Institute's recent initiatives regarding patient safety, protocol monitoring, event reporting, and data management.